


It's Been A Long Drought

by BirdyBanter



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyBanter/pseuds/BirdyBanter
Summary: Starsky has been having some problems with his confidence since the shooting, so Hutch comes up this a plan to help his friend.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	It's Been A Long Drought

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the read!

It was about two months since Starsky had returned to active duty. Hutch’s friend had been so elated to get back to work and ‘normality’ that he had thought nothing could put a dent in that enthusiasm. But for weeks it had not gone unnoticed by Hutch that Starsky was despondent and seemingly carrying a sadness that he could not discern the cause of. But he put his mind to finding that cause and doing his best to fix things in any way he could. 

It had been a long day but despite how tired they both were Hutch had convinced Starsky to come back to his place and hang out. 

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, both with a beer in hand and there was a terrible monster film on the tube. It wasn’t the sort of thing that would ever have kept Hutch’s attention but even Starsky who’s choice the film had been didn’t seem more than vaguely interested.

‘Okay buddy give it up.’ Hutch finally said breaking a long silence. 

‘What?’ Starsky said distractedly, his eyes on the screen – even if his mind was not. 

Hutch clicked off the television. 

‘Hey, I was watching that.’ Starsky objected.

Hutch just raised his eyebrows in a way that said, ‘Who are you tryna kid?’

‘Alright I wasn’t…guess I’m even more tired than I thought. I think I might go home pal.’ Starsky said getting to his feet. 

‘Not so fast Buddy.’ Hutch reached out a hand and pulled Starsky back onto the couch. ‘Come on spill it.’ 

‘I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.’

‘Tell it to someone who’s buyin’ Starsk.’ Somethin’s been up with you for weeks and whatever it is, I want to know about it. I might be able to help.’

‘It’s nothin’, no really it’s nothin’ big….I just, I guess I’m a bit lonely that’s all. Don’t get me wrong you and me are great but sometimes I just, well I miss the ladies is all. I miss spoiling someone, takin’ someone out, charming them, you know bein’, uh…romantic, I guess.’ 

‘Oh…okay, well you’re an eligible guy and you’ve never had any trouble before.’

‘Exactly, before. I never had any trouble before…before this…’ Starsky waved a hand over his torso and it suddenly clicked into place for Hutch. His usually confident, woman chasing partner was having some confidence issues.

Slightly uncomfortable and blushing a bit Hutch said, ’Well, you…you’re still a very attractive guy and um, any lady would be lucky to catch someone like you.’ Hutch gave the biggest smile he could.

‘Thanks pal, but your opinion don’t really count. No offence but you’d love me no matter what, however I looked.’

Hutch couldn’t deny that, didn’t want to.

Starsky patted Hutch’s knee and then said, ‘But don’t worry about it, huh. The right one’ll come along when she’s meant to. I guess I was just never the patient type.’ 

Before Hutch could add anything Starsky was up and gone. It was a tricky problem but Hutch was still convinced that in his hands he could find a solution of some kind.

A couple of days later when they were on their lunch break eating in the car, Hutch thought it was a good moment to subtly bring the subject up again. 

‘I got a question for you Starsk and I want you to take a minute before answering. Really think about it, okay?’

Starsky nodded and raised an eyebrow at Hutch’s serious tone.

‘Okay, what are you looking for in a woman? What would make you happy if you found it in someone?’ 

Starsky shook his head.

So Hutch persisted. ‘Humour me, okay?’

Starsky started to answer with his mouth full and at Hutch’s thinly disguised disgust swallowed before speaking.

‘I guess what I really want is a good woman Hutch, kind, caring, with a good heart and someone who’ll accept me for me.’

‘Okay yeah sounds nice but are you holding out on me, anything else?’

‘Okay, yeah but it’s gonna sound silly and probably real shallow.’

‘Hit me.’ Hutch encouraged.

‘Okay well I’d like to be with someone who other guy’s envy me for being mine, you know like they’d be thinkin’ he must have something if she’s with him, kinda thing. Someone who’ll turn heads and I’ll be proud to have them on my arm.’

It was perhaps a bit shallow but Hutch didn’t waste any time thinking about that. Starsky needed someone beautiful to banish the ugliness and make him feel good about himself and Hutch was already working on a way to get that for his friend. 

Starsky wasn’t sure what Hutch was up to but he was willing to go along with it if it meant he could spend the evening with an attractive lady. He’d been forced to drive further than he would have liked but he trusted that this fancy place in San Francisco would be worth it if it impressed his date. 

He stepped inside and was glad he’d dressed up like Hutch suggested, everyone there was dressed fairly formally. Suits and ties for the gentlemen and the women were in fine dresses. Not that there were that many women and he thought he noticed one wearing a suit more like a man’s. He wasn’t sure what to make of the place. It was called The Biz and Starsky assumed that was a reference to show business, which made sense given the glamour of the bar. Everything in black and white and with that 1920s/ 30s feel. He went up to the bar and was then taken to his seat.

Hutch had told Starsky that he had reserved a seat for him and his date, all he need do was give his name at the bar. Starsky thought it was a bit strange given that the bar wasn’t that busy but as he sat down he realized it was a nice secluded area, perfect for an intimate evening. If he’d been in work mode he wouldn’t have chosen to sit there because the entrance was partially obscured by the long bar but he reminded himself this was a date. He was there to enjoy himself not work. 

He couldn’t quite believe Hutch had done this for him. Hutch was always sweet, cooking him meals to cheer him up or putting up with his movie choices when he needed a distraction. And he’d needed plenty of that while he recovered. And Hutch had done everything for him, especially in those first few weeks when he first came home. He’d done more than enough; he didn’t have to do this as well. Sometimes Starsky wondered what he’d done to deserve such a friend. 

A man approached him and at first Starsky thought he was a waiter but then the man said, ‘Can I buy you a drink?’

‘Ur…no thanks, I’m waiting for someone.’ Was Starsky’s awkward reply. He looked around again then and it occurred to him that there were a lot more men than women and the women were all standing together, the genders were not mixing. Men with men and women with women. ‘What the hell have you got me into Hutch?’ Starsky grumbled at his absent friend, ‘And what’s my date gonna think when she gets here?’

He didn’t have time to dwell on it though because suddenly there were some murmurs and a bit of mild excitement and a single wolf whistle. Starsky couldn’t tell what all the fuss was about, the bar was in the way. Then a tall blond came in to view but before Starsky could get a good look a man stepped up in front of the blond. The man was gently but firmly brushed aside as the blond progressed to the table where Starsky sat. 

It took a while for his brain to catch up to the identity of the gorgeous blond, he was so used to the slightly scraggy moustache and long hair. That he couldn’t process that the clean shaven, nicely styled short haircut, the midnight blue suit with a powder blue tie where all part of his partner and best friend Ken Hutchinson. Because the combination of all those things added up to one stunning man. Enough to take your breath away that’s for sure.

‘This seat taken?’ Hutch asked.

‘It is now.’ Starsky said and once Hutch was seated he asked, ‘So, uh…are you my date?’ He realized it was a stupid question but he had to ask.

‘Yes.’ Hutch said simply.

‘Okay.’ Starsky nodded.

‘I hope you don’t mind, I’m sure a beautiful lady will come along soon but for now I’m the one lucky enough to have the pleasure of your company.’

Starsky smiled at him.

‘And I thought at least I could fulfil part of what you asked for.’ Hutch gestured at himself and his attire, waving his tie at Starsky and smiling a little shyly.

‘Hey, you sure did that Blintz. I reckon I’m the envy of all the guys here and probably some of the lesbians too.’ 

Hutch gave a surprised laugh at that idea. And was secretly flattered.

‘Seriously buddy you’re a knockout, anyone would be proud to be seen with you.’ Starsky laughed at himself a little.

‘What?’ Hutch asked looking amused himself.

‘Well, saying that to you in a place like this…but it’s true. It’s an upmarket place, I feel spoiled.’ 

‘You deserve to be spoiled buddy and we’re gonna have a wonderful evening. I might even let you convince me to dance with you.’ 

Starsky thought he’d be proud to take Hutch for a spin. The effort Hutch had made and not just that night but for months now. With his fitness and eating better and generally taking care of himself, he looked better than ever. And tonight with the new look, he was just wow, beautiful. But not just on the outside, on the inside he was everything Starsky had said he wanted, wished for. He had the kindest heart, the gentlest soul. There was no one so special and he’d had the privilege of having the man by his side not just for one night but for all those years. What more could anyone want?

They talked and laughed, soaked up the atmosphere and each other’s company. They enjoyed feeling so easy and comfortable around one another. It had been a long time since they had just had fun and been able to appreciate the friendship and how they understood each other like no one else could. They always had a more wonderful time together than with anyone else.

They were interrupted in the middle of Starsky telling how he once locked Nick in a cupboard because he was getting on his nerves. And Hutch was eager for the best part, their mother’s reaction but then a young woman approached their table. She was holding an armful of red roses and she addressed Starsky.

‘A lovely rose for your beautiful companion.’ She said holding one out for him to take.

Starsky looked to Hutch who shook his head a little embarrassed.

Starsky looked back to the young girl who looked at him hopefully.

‘Why not, he deserves it after all.’ He told her and took out his wallet and gave the girl ten dollars. 

She eagerly took the cash and gave him the rose.

When she walked away he held the rose out to Hutch.

‘You shouldn’t have done that Starsk, and you gave her far too much.’ But he took the rose.

‘Hey, we’re on a date right? I got myself the biggest catch in this joint. If I don’t at least buy my beautiful companion a rose, someone’ll steal him away. And who’s been buying the drinks most of the night. I’m not the only one who deserves to be spoilt Blondie.’ 

Hutch had to smile at that, but it was half hidden when he lifted the rose up to smell it. 

The rest of the night was pleasant and then they drove home separately but just before he got home Starsky decided he needed to speak to Hutch. So he set off for Venice.

Hutch seemed surprised to see him when he opened the door.

‘Hey, I just got in.’ Hutch said.

‘You don’t mind me comin’ in do ya?’ 

‘No of course not, want a coffee or something?’ Hutch asked.

‘No.’ Starsky stood there awkwardly until Hutch turned back to look at him.

They had gotten a lot closer while Starsky recovered from the shooting and there was something Starsky needed to know.

‘Hutch was this…I mean was it a real date? I mean did you want it… I mean us to be like together, a couple or something?’ 

Starsky’s heart raced as he waited for the answer.

‘No, don’t panic buddy you’re safe…I just wanted to do something nice for my pal.’

Hutch didn’t want to admit that he’d had no luck with the ladies he’d tried. A couple didn’t want to date a cop. One heard about the shooting and was scared off by the violence and another who he’d felt out using his own scars as an example had freaked out. And he didn’t think that going back to anyone Starsky had dated in the past would be the best plan, but he still wanted to treat his friend and make him feel good.

‘You sure, because we could talk about it if you’d like to.’ 

Starsky was so sweet when he wanted to be, he was trying so hard and Hutch couldn’t have loved him more but he didn’t think that direction was one they should take.

‘No, pal really I just wanted to have a nice time, enjoy each other’s company and we did that, didn’t we?’

‘We sure did. Okay well it’s gettin’ late and I need my bed, so I’m gonna get goin.’ Starsky said patting Hutch’s arm and giving a quick grin.

‘Night Buddy.’ Hutch said.

Starsky stopped at the door, ‘We could do this again sometime though, right?’ 

‘Of course we can, I’d like that.’ Hutch assured him and with that Starsky nodded and then he was out the door and down the steps. 

As he drove home Starsky thought about how much he had enjoyed the evening and that he was a bit disappointed that Hutch wasn’t interested in them getting together. The thought should have surprised him, scared him even but that wasn’t how he felt. He wanted Hutch but he wasn’t sure Hutch wanted him.


End file.
